The Flash (Vol 1) 223
Synopsis for "Make Way for the Speed-Demons!" Barry Allen is on his daily run and in 2 minutes he runs 23,654 miles. However, his run is interrupted when he sees a car drive past at 125mph. The Flash races after them and creates a suction effect with his arm that slows the car down. Flash makes the car pull over and sees a racing man, a scuba man and a jet-pilot leave the car. They say that they have been hypnotized against their will, and if he doesn't beat one of them they will die. Also, if Flash refuses he will die. The Flash races to Central City Library to find their names, to find that every one of them is a record holder in his field. The Flash (Barry Allen) is at the salt-flats at the west of Central City when Don Blake comes seemingly from out of nowhere. He is in his car, the Turbo-Racer, and the race begins. Blake makes a quick head start, but The Flash quickly catches up. Flash quickly finds that even though he is going past the car's recorded top speed, Blake is still neck-and-neck with him. He then sees an old prospector and his horse, Maude, dying in the distance, but he'd have to give up the race. Flash ends up veering away from the race so quickly that it looks as though he's still racing, even though it is his after-image. He flips a cactus upside-down, spins it and water comes pouring out, saving the prospector and his horse. Flash quickly goes back to the race, in which he's still neck-and-neck, when suddenly Blake roared past Flash without changing gears. Blake quickly disappears into a ball of light claiming that he won the race, and that the next one would be at the Pacific Coast Bay. At Pacific Coast Bay The Flash races on water against Frank Hobbs, who states that he started without The Flash due to him being late. They are both neck-and-neck when Flash sees that the waves have upset the launching of a Polaris missile, so he creates an up-draft to return the missile to the course it should be on and returns to the race. Even though Flash is faster than he was before the race began, Hobbs is accelerating faster than The Flash and he too disappears into a ball of light, claiming that the final race would be in the skies of Central City. The Flash rides on top of a plane to get into the sky and then when it hits past an altitude of 10 miles he runs on top of the clouds using the tiny cloud-crystals as a floor. The final race quickly starts after John Quint appears and even when The Flash is going at a speed of Mach 38, Quint is still keeping up with him. Quint dives in front of the Flash, who loses his air balance due to the jet's backwash and starts to fall. The Flash vibrates his molecules through the soil to keep himself safe and Quint disappears into a ball of light, claiming The Flash lost the final race. The ball of light speeds through Central City and transforms into Dr. Light (Arthur Light), who claims he was impersonating Quint, Hobbs and Blake. He explains that each vehicle was fitted with a absorbing battery which siphoned away some of The Flash's speed in every race. Dr. Light then says he has booby-trapped the building for when The Flash comes, and that The Flash could easily find his position by remembering the direction that Dr. Light teleported to after each race and triangulating it. However, he quickly feels the building trembling and sees the Flash racing round the building outside. The pressurized force of The Flash's super-speed makes the building collapse and he collects Dr. Light from the wreckage. Dr. Light asks The Flash how he knew not to go inside the building, and The Flash says he followed the beam of light after the final race and quickly read Dr. Light's notes before he could finish booby-trapping the building. Appearing in "Make Way for the Speed-Demons!" Featured Characters * The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains * Doctor Light (Arthur Light) Other Characters * Don Blake * Frank Hobbs * Capt. John Quint * Old Prospector * Maude Locations * Lake Superior * Central City * Central City Library * Pacific Coast Bay Items *Coming Soon Vehicles * Turbo-Racer Notes * The comic was made by Julius Schwartz, Nick Cardy, Tatjana Wood, Cary Bates, Irv Novick and Dick Giordano. Trivia * When The Flash is reading the article about the record-breakers in the library, it says: * Don Blake, fastest man on wheels... drove Turbo-Racer to a fantastic 523mph. * Frank Hobbs, fastest man on water... helmed hydroboat to 270mph across Lake Superior! * Capt. John Quint, fastest man in the air... piloted his test-craft beyond Mach-7, over 47,000mph! Links * https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/The_Flash_Vol_1_223 Category:The Flash (Volume 1)